


Claiming What is Mine

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Horny Inuyasha, Horny Kagome, InuKag smut, Jealousy, Kinky, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Passion, Possessive Inuyasha, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Post-canon. When Kagome takes care of a strange man, who'd collapsed ill outside their village, Inuyasha is wrought with jealousy and desire to reclaim what is rightfully his... Thankfully, Kagome couldn't agree more.Posted originally on Tumblr and ff.net.





	Claiming What is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts).



> Originally inspired from a request on Tumblr, asking for "a jealous/possessive Inuyasha," that morphed into... this. My second full-length (and rather shameless) InuKag smut! Hope y'all enjoy! Please leave a review at the end!

“Remind me again,” Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, his claws tapping impatiently on his crossed arms, “ _why_ , exactly, we’re letting some loser sleep in  _our_  house?”

“I told you why,” Kagome said in exasperation, “he’s  _sick_. He needs my constant attention until he recovers. And Kaede is already holed up with Sango’s twins. I have no choice but to take him on myself.” 

“Keh!” Inuyasha growled. “You’ll get sick yourself.” 

“I won’t. I’ve visited and lived in this era long enough to notice I’m pretty immune to most normal illnesses. The closest that’s gotten to me were dark curses. You  _know_  that. Now, hush up. I need to focus on breaking his fever.” 

Inuyasha grunted. He sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, with Tetusaiga propped against his shoulder. Kagome recognized this stance. He wouldn’t be making any more complaints for the rest of the night, but the moment something went wrong, he’d be up in a flash. Smiling indulgently, she turned once again to tend to her nameless patient. 

Well, technically, he must have a name, but no one knew it as of yet. The stranger was found just outside the village, staggering against a makeshift walking stick, breathing heavily, face flushed red and blue eyes glazed over. Residents of the nearest hut had seen him collapse in the dirt and instantly rushed to fetch their two priestesses. Miroku helped Kagome carry the unconscious man to Kaede’s hut (Inuyasha was at the time patrolling the forest), whereupon the elder priestess diagnosed that the stranger had come down with a fever after several days with no food or water. For the next hour, the priestesses worked together to pour small amounts of water down his parched throat. Then, they ground herbs and brewed stew, working hard but not too anxiously. Even for this time period, the man’s illness wasn’t serious. The biggest concern was dehydration and starvation; the fever would die down once he was properly watered and fed. 

But before Kaede could continue to assist Kagome, Sango burst inside the hut, clutching both of her young twins to her chest. The girls had violently upset stomachs, with burning hot foreheads, both whining piteously over their misery. With Kaede’s permission, Kagome offered to finish the task of taking care of the stranger so Kaede can focus on caring for the twins, and so Sango can remain beside her children’s sides without being overwhelmed. 

By then, it was sundown. Inuyasha had been busy dealing with troublemaking demons on the borders of his territory, and had no knowledge of what had transpired until he arrived at Kaede’s doorstep, just as Kagome was attempting to move the sick man herself. Without thinking as to why his wife was staggering under the weight of an unconscious man, the half-demon reacted in the most natural way. Well, for him, anyway. 

“Idiot! Leave it to me!” Inuyasha had scooped the man up without question and followed his exhausted wife before suddenly stopping just outside their home. “Hold the fuck up! Who is this,” he jerked his arms, mercifully, without dropping the man, “and why are you directing him home?!”

Kagome, torn between laughing and yelling at her befuddled husband for acting first and asking questions later, told him what happened. In spite of his grumbling, Inuyasha still laid the man down on the floor of their living room (he had point-blank refused to take him to their bedroom), rolling out their extra futon specifically brought for guests. Then, he proceeded to complain some more for a bit. 

Which brought them to their situation now, Kagome mused wryly, secretly watching her quiet yet obviously antsy half-demon husband, sitting against the wall, one knee twitching irritably. As she wiped her patient’s brow with a cool cloth, she caught Inuyasha’s eye, and offered a small smile. "Sorry,” she whispered. 

“Don’t bother,” he replied gruffly, opening his eyes to look her, his gaze softer than his tone. “Just let me know if you need anything.” 

“I should be good for tonight,” she said, soaking the cloth once more, and wringing it out over the bowl of cold water. “I’ll probably end up pulling an all-nighter. You should get some sleep, darling.” 

“Keh! Sometimes I think you forget that my body is built differently than yours.” Inuyasha’s voice suddenly sounded smug. He threw her a flirtatious smirk. “I don’t need much sleep and I have a lot of ….  _stamina_.” 

Kagome blushed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m more than aware of that,” she said, averting her eyes and attempting to soothe her pounding heart. “But tonight, will be quite impossible to engage in such activities, I’m afraid. Remember, though,” she added, a teasing glint in her eye, “that I am always missing you when you’re not... showing me just how much  _stamina_  you’ve got.” 

Inuyasha growled, shifting his legs uncomfortably. “Wench,” he said hoarsely, his amber eyes smoldering. 

“Dog boy,” Kagome whispered huskily. She winked and looked away, pressing the cool cloth against her patient’s sweating face. ”Looks like you’ll just have to wait to show off your  _skills_. Too bad for you.”

“Keh! As if I’m not the only one who’s gonna suffer. I can smell how much you want me, wife,” he retorted.  _At least you don’t feel restrained in your own damn clothing_ , he added silently to himself. 

“Sh-shut up!”

“Heh. Gotcha there.” 

Kagome scoffed and muttered mutinously under her breath as she pretended to ignore the presence of her annoyingly attractive husband. Inuyasha merely smirked and closed his eyes once more, willing himself to relax his throbbing erection, and trying to ignore the hypnotizing scent coming off his wife’s deliciously gorgeous body. 

 

* * *

 

Morning crept up quietly, with soft, golden hues bleeding slowly across the horizon, when the stranger awoke. Kagome, who was just removing a pot of hot soup from the fire in the center of the room, heard the man stir. Quickly, she poured some into a small bowl, and hurried over to his side. His blue eyes blinked slowly and for the first time in twelve hours, Kagome was certain he could actually see clearly. She blew on the hot soup a few times then scooted closer. 

“Drink,” she said softly, tipping the bowl gently against his lips. “Slowly. It’s still rather hot, I’m afraid.” 

The man obeyed, taking small and slow gulps, gasping at first at the heat, but his hunger overrode any discomfort. As he guzzled down the food, he kept eyes glued on Kagome. She dismissed the intensity of his stare; the man no doubt was very confused of his whereabouts. Once the bowl was empty, she set it down and took out from green leaves from her pocket, and pressed them against his mouth, silently coaxing him to open up. 

“Chew on these for several minutes, then once you’ve gotten all the juice, spit them out here,” she referred to the bowl beside. “They’ll be bitter, but they should help you keep the soup down.” Patiently, she waited for him to finish chewing, holding out the bowl for him to spit once he was done. Setting it down, she felt his forehead. Though still a bit warm, it was considerably cooler than it’d been not even a few hours ago.  _Good. He’s recovering._  She smiled gently at him. “Do you have enough strength to sit up?”

“I-- I believe so,” the man gasped. His voice was soft, effeminate. It reminded Kagome sharply of Hojo. Smiling a little at the memory of the nice, oblivious boy of her middle school years, she helped prop her patient up, until his back was firmly against the wall. 

“What’s your name, if you don’t mind my asking?” she inquired. 

“K-Kenji, milady. Wh-who are you? Are you a …. a goddess?” Kenji’s eyes were wide and bright blue, looking so childish and eager that Kagome was more taken aback by the innocence shining out of his face, as opposed to the shocking question. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

“A goddess,” Kenji whispered rapturously. “Surely.... surely, I have died and gone on to heaven. Oh, sweet lady,” he clasped her hands (Kagome was too stunned to react), “tell me, tell me, am I to stay here forever? Or are you my beautiful escort as I reincarnate to another life? Please tell me it’s the former, for I’d much rather remain in the realm of the gods than live another life without remembering your sweet, beautiful--” 

“AHEM. Get your clammy hands off  _my wife_ , bastard, before I rip them off.” 

Across the room, Inuyasha stood up from his nightly vigil. He barely slept throughout the night, knowing Kagome would be highly embarrassed if he, ah, relieved himself while she was acting like a nursemaid. But he also did not feel comfortable leaving her alone, especially when anything could go wrong and she’d need his assistance. As a result, he awoke from a long night of on and off naps, horny, frustrated, and about ten seconds away from killing the very person responsible for his misery.  

His knuckles were white from gripping Tetusaiga’s sheath a little too tightly at his side, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at the bewildered man still holding his wife’s hands. The moment the fool referred to Kagome – HIS Kagome! -- as a goddess, something mad and primal rumbled deep within his chest.  _Mine! Not yours! Back the fuck off!_  Over and over, crazy thoughts circulated in his brain, until blood was pulsing loudly in his skull, blurring his vision. Not until Kagome gently yet firmly removed her hands from Kenji’s grasp, did Inuyasha begin to breathe more evenly, his head pounding less, though his glare was no less vicious. 

Kagome sighed and put on a forced, apologetic smile toward the now speechless Kenji. “Please, forgive Inuyasha. He can be rather reckless with his words,” she added, looking up and shooting daggers at her husband. “And he wouldn’t  _dare_  try to harm a sick man whom his wife is trying to help.  _Now. Would. He?_ ” 

“Feh! Whatever, wench,” Inuyasha said gruffly, relaxing his grip on Tetusaiga ever so slightly. “I won’t do nothing. Unless he gives me a good reason,” he growled threateningly. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, but still smiled appreciatively. The look in her eyes said,  _“I know you don’t like it, but please bear with me a little while longer.”_

Inuyasha snorted, and headed to the door. “I’m gonna go hunting. The sooner we feed  _him_  some meat,” he jerked his head toward his unwanted guest, “the sooner he can leave us in peace.”  _And the sooner I can find an abandoned place to jerk off. Fucking bastard, keeping me from fucking my own goddamn wife!_ That more than anything else pissed him off, and the thought compelled him to shoot another deadly glare at Kenji, a threatening growl reverberating in his chest. 

“Oh, just go! I’ll be fine.  _I’ll be fine_ ,” Kagome said in annoyance, adding a shaper tone to her last words. The truth of the matter was that she was torn between exasperation over Inuyasha’s unfounded jealousy and, well, secretly, in her heart of hearts, arousal over the intensity in his eyes and voice. Something about his growling just sounded so....  _No! Focus!_  She stared pointedly at her husband, half-hating him for arousing her so early in the morning. And without even touching her! At last, Inuyasha left with a huff and she turned once again to Kenji, plastering a calm smile on her face. “Forgive me. My husband can be rather stubborn.” 

“H-husband?”

“Inuyasha. We married just over a year ago.” She smiled fondly at the memory. “He’s grown up a lot, but still has a lot--”

“B-b-but he’s a demon, is he not?” Kenji sat up and clutched Kagome’s hands once again. “Milady, you must exorcise him at once and free yourself from his grasp!”

“I-- He--- wait, what?” All fantasies of the various ways she would be making love with Inuyasha to make up for Kenji’s presence instantly vanished from Kagome’s mind. She blinked a few times. “What are you...?”

“Don’t you see, milady?” he cried frantically, increasingly speaking faster, his blue eyes wider than saucers. “He has you under some sort of spell or c-curse, and you remain docile because you feel it’s your duty as a wife, which it is, or rather it would be, if your husband wasn’t a terrible demon--”

“No, no, no, sir, you misunderstand!” Kagome interrupted his breathless ramble. “Inuyasha is, first of all, a half-demon, so he’s also half-human. He’s not terrible or dangerous at all! And besides, even if he was full demon, I’d still marry him. Because he is Inuyasha.” 

Kenji blinked. “I don’t understand what you mean. How can you be content with a demon?” 

Kagome suppressed a sigh. After over a year living in Kaede’s village, and Inuyasha settled down here for three years prior, she sometimes almost forgot that prejudice toward demons and half-demons still ran rampant outside their privileged lifestyle. Certainly, some of the older villagers had misgivings against Sesshomaru, whenever the great demon came to visit Rin (his cold and powerful aura and obvious disdain for most humans was a major factor). But everyone in the village respected Inuyasha. The once rogue half-demon was now their greatest protector. Their village was one of the few in the land constantly protected from harmful demons and other outside threats. Even if few were openly friendly with him (but that was mostly due to his gruff manner, not necessarily his half-demon status), the villagers still offered food and prayers to him and Kagome, and often turned to him first whenever there was any trouble. From sheep escaping their pen to a reckless, violent demon tearing up their fields, Inuyasha was the one they always called. 

But every so often, the peaceful existence of their relatively prejudice free life was disturbed. Not long before Kenji’s sudden arrival, there had been a traveling old monk, who tried to exorcise Inuyasha, claiming the “evil demon was harming an innocent child,” when in reality, he had been playing with Sango’s twin girls. Thankfully, the former demon slayer intervened and quickly shooed away the well-meaning but misguided monk, who hurried off, muttering curses about how demons “corrupting the youth.” 

Another time, and one that almost went horribly wrong, a lord was passing through with a royal caravan and upon seeing Kagome holding hands with Inuyasha, who were standing among the villagers to pay their respects, had deliberately turned back and spat at her feet, calling her a demon’s whore. It took three male villagers, including Miroku, who reacted instinctively, to hold back Inuyasha from murdering the lord on the spot. However, Kagome took the insult in stride, looking straight into the shocked lord’s eyes, and said loudly with pride, “I’d rather be a demon’s whore than the wife of a stuck-up lord like yourself.” 

(As the lord and his caravan left the village behind in the dust, Kaede wondered aloud how those two fools got away from being executed right then and there. “Those two fools” were then too busy arguing over who was more reckless in their actions toward the rude lord. Sango laughingly pointed out that even the most powerful lord in the land would cower under the death glares of Inuyasha and Kagome. Those two were not be crossed when their beloved was offended!) 

Despite those experiences and more, Kagome still found herself struck dumb by Kenji’s passionate words. She could tell they came from a well-meaning heart, but the sting still remained. Dismissing her marriage with Inuyasha all because of his demon blood? It was uncalled-for! Shaking herself out of her reverie, Kagome stood up, and gazed coolly down at Kenji. 

“Be that as it may, you are still my patient. I won’t kick you out until you are strong enough to travel once more, but I must ask, no, I  _demand_ , that you respect my husband. I do not desire to turn away someone in need, so if you wish to stay on my good side, you’ll heed my request.” 

“Oh! Oh, great goddess!” Kenji flung himself at Kagome’s feet. “I will do whatever you ask, even if I must lick the horrid demon’s feet if milady so desires, I will!” 

“Y-you don’t need to go that far...” Kagome muttered uncomfortably, stepping back a few inches. “But I’m glad we have an understanding.” 

Outside their home, Inuyasha stood, holding a few dead chickens and rabbits, smirking in pleasure at his wife’s defense of his honor.  _Damn, I’m such a lucky bastard!_

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Kagome’s firmness with Kenji, for the next several days as he slowly recovered his original strength, the fool would not stop ogling at her, and it was seriously starting to piss Inuyasha off. By now, he had absolutely no reason to distrust Kagome. Quite the contrary, he trusted her so much, if only because she’s one of the most trustworthy people he’d ever met. And that meant she tended to give others the benefit of the doubt. And that made her easy to take advantage of. And that freaked him out. 

Koga, one of his oldest adversaries, was no longer a romantic rival, leaving only foolish humans to attempt to woo Kagome’s heart. That made things more complicated. Inuyasha never killed or maimed humans if he could help it, especially those that were obviously not strong fighters. But unfortunately, that left him feeling rather helpless; unlike with Koga, he couldn’t just whip out Tetsuaiga and threaten some puny human for flirting with his wife. He only had the power of his voice and his glare, but even that didn’t seem enough. At least, it wasn’t satisfactory. 

Each night, Inuyasha would disappear from his home for several minutes, making up some lame excuse each time (“Gonna visit a hot spring,” “Miroku wants a guy talk,” etc), but in reality, he ended up deep in the forest, his back against the trunk of the Tree of Ages, his hand down his pants, frantically pumping away at his raging erection. 

One night was particularly bad. Earlier, Kenji had stumbled while on his walk with Kagome, who got it into her head to exercise with him in order to build up his strength. (Inuyasha reluctantly allowed this, though he thought it was stupid, as long as he kept close by, for her safety; Kagome had rolled her eyes at his condition, but agreed readily anyway.) She had caught the lovestruck fool, with his face just inches away from her chest. His face had flared up bright red, and he instantly apologized (good thing, too, because Inuyasha came very close to scaring repentance out of his scrawny little body), but Kagome only smiled and dismissed it. For the rest of the walk, Inuyasha watched with narrowed eyes as Kenji stole glances at Kagome’s bosom, for though it was covered up, still looked rather prominent under her priestess robes. 

 _She’s not yours_ , he thought now, pumping his hand up and down, faster and faster, glaring out into the dark forest, as if every offending tree was Kenji’s stupid wide-eyed face.  _She’s mine, mine, MINE, and by all the gods, she’s_ _gonna_ _get it as soon as your sorry ass is out of here. She’s_ _gonna_ _get it so good and be screaming MY name. Not yours. Not yours!_  He grunted and gasped out Kagome’s name as he came all over his hand. 

“Damn. Somehow it doesn’t seem nearly so dirty when it's with Kagome," he muttered as he wiped his hand on the side of his pants. He panted, leaned back his head, staring up at the starry canopy. How many more days must he endure such torture?

 

* * *

 

On day ten since Kenji’s arrival, Inuyasha was an irritable, twitching mess. He snapped at every greeting, blew off every invitation, and downright snarled whenever anyone attempted to ask what was wrong. The only reason why Kenji hadn’t been launched into kingdom come by now was solely because of Kagome’s dagger eyes. Hence, Inuyasha had no other outlet so took it out on everyone else. Within hours, the villagers spread word that their protector was in a foul mood and it was best to leave him be (and some of the elders whispered that if they weren’t careful, he'd leave their home and leave them merciless at the hands of crueler demons).

That evening, after an embarrassingly long and tense day, Kagome let out a long sigh as she prepped Kenji’s dinner. Times like these made her almost regret removing the Beads of Subjugation. It was all well and fine to be jealous, or even be sexually frustrated (if his smoldering gazes of longing were of any indicator), but this was getting absurd. She bit her tongue, and gave her guest his meat soup. Discreetly, she looked around and shot her husband a warning look. He was sitting in his usual watchdog spot, stiffer and angrier looking than ever. If Kagome didn’t already know his true nature too well, she almost would have been intimidated by the blazing look in his amber eyes, the way his silver hair seemed to glow like a supernatural creature of the night, the way his claws twitched dangerously close to his sword’s hilt. Almost. 

Giving Inuyasha her best  _“I’m watching you”_  look, she bid Kenji goodnight and curled up on the floor across the room to go to sleep. As his “nurse,” she had taken to sleeping in the same room, grabbing her and Inuyasha‘s blankets from their bedroom and having a makeshift nest on the floor. When Inuyasha had protested, she countered that she wasn’t about to leave him alone with Kenji all night, which shut up the half-demon right away. She sighed against her pillow. This had been a very long day and a very long week and half, and her desires for her annoying, grumpy, stubborn, wonderful, hot husband had not abated one iota since that first intense night. Sleep was looking very becoming. 

Inuyasha kept watch over the quiet room as usual. Kenji wasn’t asleep yet, as he was slurping down his soup with enthusiasm. The half-demon narrowed his eyes. Up until now, he had only kept his mouth shut because even he could sense the weakness in the man’s limbs and heartbeat. But now, now he was all but fully recovered! And yet Kagome insisted that he stay one more night! Inuyasha’s already foul mood festered still, but he refused to leave the room to relieve himself this time. Something in Kenji’s rejuvenated strength informed his instincts to not leave his wife alone with this man. Testing his fears, Inuyasha slouched against the wall and closed his eyes, willing his breathing to slowly even out until he seemed to be sound asleep. 

If there was anything he had observed about Kenji was that the loser wasn’t very smart. He had no idea that Inuyasha’s dog ears had excellent hearing that far surpassed a normal human. He sat still and waited. 

A bowl was put down, quietly, but the soft clattering was not lost on Inuyasha. Shuffling of blankets. Was he going to bed? No, wait, footsteps! Inuyasha tensed, but dared to wait a moment longer. Perhaps fool just needed to answer nature’s call. But the footsteps were not getting closer to him, by the door, they were tiptoeing slowly, tentatively, further away. More shuffling of blankets. The hell? Inuyasha’s brow creased slightly, and couldn’t resist peeking. Maybe if the fool was just wandering aimlessly, he’d be scared back into bed. 

Instead, the sight that greeted him shot his already foul temper through the roof. 

Kenji was crawling, slowly over Kagome’s makeshift bed! His eyes were wide, but also hungry, the eyes of a lustful man, as his shaking hand reached to Kagome’s chest....

With a howl of rage, Inuyasha was on his feet, and darting forward, ready to tear Kenji’s limbs apart, damned all the consequences --- 

“I had hoped you were better than this, Kenji,” a cool voice said from under the blankets. 

Both men froze, each just a few inches away from grasping their target. Kagome stirred and sat up, an indescribable look in her eyes, her aura positively electrifying. Even Inuyasha involuntarily took a few steps back, while Kenji fell back on his haunches, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull. 

“I warned you, Kenji,” Kagome spoke softly, yet shivers still ran up and down Inuyasha’s spine, “I warned you not to disrespect my husband, and by default, myself. I was willing to overlook your more  _persistent_  habits because you were still very ill. But obviously, you’re feeling much better. Aren’t you?”

“Y-y-yes, milady, I just – I only--" 

“I don’t want to hear excuses,” Kagome said coldly, rising to her feet, arms crossed. “You’ve trespassed on our hospitality long enough. Leave. Now.” 

Even the foolish Kenji knew when there was no more room for arguments. He scrambled to his feet and all but fled out the door, not even acknowledging Inuyasha’s presence, who was still frozen in shock. Kenji’s running footsteps grew dimmer and dimmer until even Inuyasha couldn’t pick up the sound anymore. 

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha snapped to attention and stared at her. She met his eyes. 

And just like that, they were lost. 

Furiously, they tore at each other’s clothes with a vengeance, their lips locked together, only parting for small gasps of air. Inuyasha groaned at the merciful sound of ripping fabric, relishing the feel of bare skin touching, of Kagome’s soft breasts pushed up against his chest. Kicking off the remainder of their rather ruined clothes, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, who instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her into their bedroom, all but slamming the wooden door behind them. 

Silently, with only gasps and moans, they kissed passionately, both tongues dance-fighting in their molded mouths, as Inuyasha shuffled to the bed and collapsed on it, pressing his wife into the mattress. Hungrily, he kissed and bit not too gently all over her face, neck, and shoulders, his claws running up and down her sides until she mewled piteously. 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she gasped when he moved down and caught a perky nipple in his mouth, sucking on it with a sort of mad relish, “I missed this  _so much!_ ”

“Me too,” he groaned, briefly sinking his fangs into the soft flesh on her left breast. When she cried out half in pain, half in surprised pleasure, he looked up with a smirk. “Just marking what truly is mine.” 

“Last I checked, these breasts are attached to my body, n-not y-y-yoooouuursss, ohhhhh!” Kagome faltered and cried out as Inuyasha ran two fingers over her exposed sex. 

“Maybe not, but you don’t let any other man touch them, do you?” Inuyasha growled playfully. He ran his tongue along her nipple, suckling on it until it was red and swollen. He continued rubbing her wet center, gazing intensely at her face. “Who gets to touch you, Kagome? Who gets to make you feel  _so_ _good?_ ” His voice lowered into a deep, husky tone, causing additional shivers to run down Kagome’s spine.

“Y-y-you do, Inuyashaaaa, ahhhh!” Kagome arched her back at his touch, her hands gripping onto the sheets beneath her. “I-I’ve been wanting... wanting...” 

“Wanting what, Ka-Go-Me?” Inuyasha leaned up and whispered in her ear, still pleasuring her with his fingers. He loved watching her squirm and gasp and moan under his touch, and gods, that mewling sound! So soft, so wanting! He growled and bit her earlobe. 

“W-wanting you to d-do  _this!_ ” Kagome cried, her body trembling uncontrollably with want. With a desperate need. “I want... I want you to growl at me, I want you to bite me, I want you to scratch me, I want,” her eyes locked on his, “I want you to  _take_  me! Take me like you never have before!” Her face was flushed dark red from her wild confession but her eyes were so intense! So desirous! Inuyasha’s already hardened cock throbbed with delight. 

His lips pulled back into a playful, sexy snarl. He crushed his mouth against hers, the rumbling roar in his throat increasing with intensity, every growl and sound he made greeted by an equally excited and sexy moan and cry from Kagome. Gods, this woman is going to be the end of me! Instead of ending their kiss abruptly, Inuyasha deliberately pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, only letting go when he could pull no farther. 

“Mine,” he whispered. He kissed her mouth, neck, bit into her shoulder, murmuring over and over “mine,” sometimes emphasizing the word with an extra stroke on her clit. Slowly, he made his way down her stomach, scratching her skin and kissing each mark he made, until at last, his face was between her legs. Abandoning all slow movements now, he gripped her legs, pushing them up and buried his mouth deep in her folds, lapping his tongue over and over and over, suckling on her sweet spot, all but ravishing her with pleasure... 

Kagome was now screaming with no restraint. Bucking her hips and trashing back and forth, her reactions grew increasingly louder and louder, her fingers buried in his hair, pushing his face further into her.... Suddenly, he emerged, breaking from her grasp and flipped her over on her stomach. Smiling wickedly, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 

“Oh, no you don’t. This night I’m in charge. This night I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t feel your legs by morning.” 

“Then why don’t you hurry up and get on with it?!” Kagome hissed, turning her head to glare at her teasing husband. 

Inuyasha growled furiously, and pulled her up by her hair. “Say it, wench. Say it loud and clear.” 

“Fuck me, Inuyasha!” she screamed obediently, loving the way it felt, his strong hand gripping her thick black hair. 

“Please?” Inuyasha prompted, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“P-please! Oh gods, PLEASE! AHHHHHH!!!” 

Kagome’s voice rose into a high-pitched scream as Inuyasha instantly propped up her hips and slammed into her without further preamble. She continued screaming and crying out all sorts of naughty, dirty thoughts with no filter, as he pounded into her from behind. Still using her hair as leverage, Inuyasha ran his claws down her back, just rough enough for her to convulse in pleasure under his touch, and with just enough control to not hurt her. Over and over, he took her, secretly imagining his three romantic rivals watching: Koga, Hojo, and Kenji, all watching, in his mind’s eye as he fucked the woman they could never have, as he made her feel unimaginable pleasure, as he rode her waves of orgasm after orgasm.... 

“Who do you belong to, Kagome?” he snarled in her ear, gripping onto her hair for good measure. 

“Y-you! Only you!”

“That’s right,  _wife_ ,” he whispered her marital title so huskily, Kagome nearly collapsed but couldn’t due to her husband’s firm grasp. “And guess what? I’m yours, too. Say it.” He jerked on her hair, digging his claws roughly but not deeply into her shoulder. 

“You’re mine! Inuyasha, you’re all mine!” 

With a growl of approval, Inuyasha dropped her hair and pressed close against her back, still fucking her hard, but slower now, taking long, deep thrusts that took its time taking in every inch of her. Kagome mewled, her head laying sideways so she could look back at him pleadingly, but Inuyasha only grinned and pushed her down so she couldn’t move. 

This new form of torture worked wonders on Kagome’s already aroused body and soul. Not only was he holding down and up until now, acting so rough and hot and amazing, he was taking this quiet time to gently kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck. Each thrust he made was equally dominating and tender; telling her who was in charge, but also going slower so she could experience every sensation, adding fuel to the fire. 

“I love you, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, kissing her neck. 

“I love you, too, Inuyasha,” Kagome cried. “So, so, so much!” 

“What do you want next, my love?” he whispered tenderly, stroking her hair, still keeping up his slow, deep thrusts. 

“Ohh, Inuyasha, a part of me doesn’t want you to stop,” Kagome gasped, “and another part of me wants you to finish what you’ve started!” 

“Heh. How about I do both, wench?” he said, slipping in his huskier tone just slightly. 

“Both sounds good.” She stopped talking then to moan at the feeling of his thick cock sliding in out inside of her. Somehow, him slowing down intensified every feeling down there, and Kagome didn’t mind one bit. Inuyasha continued kissing along her shoulders and upper back, continued his rhythmic thrusting without pause. He murmured sweet nothings in her ear, words she knew for a fact he wouldn’t be caught dead saying aloud in any other situation. She whimpered, ready to ride out her next orgasm. 

Inuyasha seemed to sense her increasing desire, for he sat up and propped her up on her knees again. Then, for a tantalizing second, stopped moving! Just as Kagome could feel him begin to slow pull out, just as she was about to scream at him that he better not be done yet, suddenly, he thrust back in and began pounding into her with wild abandon. Faster and faster, they moved together, both of their voices growing increasingly louder and louder, both of them screaming each other’s names, crying out “You’re mine! I’m yours!” over and over.... 

Until, finally, with a joined scream that could awaken the dead, they slammed against together in ecstasy. Shuddering with relief and satisfaction, Inuyasha slipped out and collapsed on the bed next to his breathless wife. For a few moments, they said nothing, both lost in the afterglow. Then, Inuyasha chuckled. 

“Wh-what’s up?” Kagome gasped, turning on her side to face him. 

“Good gods, woman, why didn’t you tell me you were so kinky?!” Inuyasha laughed harder now. 

Kagome flushed dark red. “I-- I hardly know myself! Stop laughing, jerk!” 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his beautiful, amazing wife, his laughter dying down slightly. “Sorry, I guess you just really surprised me.” 

“Well, we can thank Kenji for this, then.” Kagome nodded earnestly at Inuyasha’s incredulous snort. “I’m serious. During those ten days, I began fantasizing about you in ways I never imagined before. I guess... the occasional ‘break’ in the bedroom can have good results.” 

“Keh! Whatever you say, wench. But I ain’t going through that kind of torture again any time soon!” 

“Of course not. You’re all  _mine_ ,” Kagome purred, reaching up and stroking one of her husband’s soft ears. 

“Hey, that’s my line!” 

“Well, we can always switch things up,” Kagome murmured, stroking his ear with a deliberate tenderness.

Inuyasha grunted in pleasure. He squeezed her shoulders, snarling ever so slightly, ”We'll see, wife.”


End file.
